Case Recalled
by OkamiShizukoTsuki
Summary: This year is the twentieth anniversary of L's death. However, things have been growing tense. As the media believes the SPK and task force no longer exist, a group of Wammy detectives work with each other to solve a very familiar mystery. Who is being?
1. prologue

Prologue

Ryuko stared hard at the fork in front of her, spinning it, then licking the prongs thoughtfully. Her shadowed eyes moved slowly across the paper in front of her. Scratching her leg with a free foot, she shifted and looked up at the two figures before her. "Kira.... I haven't heard that name in a while..."

Cross nodded, kicking his feet up onto the coffee table. "Right about that." He grumbled.

Near looked at Cross and pushed down the man's feet. "Have some respect, this is a home after all."

Cross shrugged and kicked up his feet again with a disgruntled mumble. "Says you, Nate."

Near glared. "You are so irritating… Why does Ryuko insist on working with you?"

Ryuko rose one hand. "Down boys.. we are a team, or did I miss the meeting where we broke up?"

Cross grunted something of an agreement. "Well, then tell Near to mind his own business, it's not his house."

Near glared. "It's common courtesy, you untrained buffoon!"

Cross rolled his eyes, "Ooooo nice one, Momma teach you that one?"

Ryuko shifted her eyes between the boys and let out a sigh. "That's quite enough you two. You're both supposed to be well trained detectives, so act like it!"

Near bowed his head in embarrassment and Cross simply rolled his eyes and unchained the doll from his side.

"If my memory serves, Kira was quite a threat ten years ago, and therefore was annihilated. Any threats from Kira, joke or not, should be treated as such." Ryuko sipped her tea. "Although it pains me to say though… I doubt this is a joke."

"Why the hell would someone want to be God?" Cross grumbled unhappily. "It would be too much work and it's practically screaming out that something bad would happen to you."

Ryuko stirred the tea again as she sat it down. "People simply do not thing of those kinds of consequences."

Cross blinked and arched his brow questioningly at Ryuko, but was surprised when Near was the one to speak.

"When it comes to your death as a consequence.. the human brain naturally blocks it out. It refuses to believe you'll die until a near death experience happens. As a result, people don't believe it can happen to them. I'm surprised you didn't know, it's quite a common ailment." Near began stacking die on the table.

"Hm? What was that? I didn't hear the last part monkey." Cross sneered sarcastically as Near smirked and laughed lightly.

Ryuko shook her head. "You two really need to get along. What if something happens and you two need to go on a mission together?"

Near dipped his head, "I suppose I can try to get along with the brute, but no promises."

Cross sighed and leaned back. "Ok, ok whatever! Right now the only thing that matters is figuring out what we're gonna do."

Ryuko nodded and thought for a moment. "Near, I want you to take two members and head to Kyoto. See if there're any similar deaths there." She turned her gaze to Cross. "You can head to the center of Kantou and choose a couple SPK members to watch the Yagami family. I'm pretty sure they're clean.. it's simply a precaution." She paused, then continued. "Meanwhile, I'm going to pull up all the information from the Kira case from the back up files on the old computer. Perhaps there may be some kind of lead."

Near frowned. "Ryuko.. all the files on Kira were destroyed as to not let it out to public."

Ryuko nodded her head. "I know.. this is why I'm taking this particular task. It's going to require a whole lot of hacking and I'm going to need the key to the old SPK center."

Near nodded and pulled a small, slightly rusted key out of his pocket. "Here."

Ryuko nodded and looked at them. She quickly took the key and pocketed it. "Keep in contact and make sure to call if anything is wrong. This means anything at all."

Cross sighed and sat up. "Alright, I get it." He popped the joints in his neck, re-chaining the doll to his side. "I'll report as soon as I can."

Near nodded as he stood, and replied quickly, "The same goes for me."

Ryuko nodded then eyed the door. "We need to hurry and catch it before it spreads into a noticeable disease."

Both boys nodded before heading out the door, leaving Ryuko to herself. She chewed on the prongs of her fork thoughtfully. "Something tells me that this isn't a false alarm."


	2. Chapter 1

Ch.1

Doll closed his eyes, leaning back against the wall. "So.. it seems you were right," he whispered to noone in general. "The last two came out exactly as planned."

Ryuk snorted and laughed, "You know, you really shouldn't talk aloud to me.. people might think you're crazy." He looked around the campus. "Bu then again, what do I know?"

Doll chuckled to himself, responding softly, "Perhaps you're right, Ryuk, but noone is around at the moment, so I can't get caught unless I start speaking."

"I see what you mean," Ryuk said as he looked around once more. "But it seems that won't be for long.."

Doll opened his eyes. "What do you mea-. Oh! Nene.. you're here today." He cut his sentence halfway through, eyeing the girl cautiously, looking for some sort of disturbed response.

Nene waved, her green eyes closed as she smiled. "Sorry I'm late Doll! Nene got caught up in traffic!"

Ryuk looked around confused, "Who's Nene? Clearly not this girl... but it says... ugh... she's going to give me a migrane."

The girl looked at Doll, her freckles shocking on her mostly pale face, beneath messy red hair. "We should hurry or we're gonna be late again!" She locked her elbow with his, beginning to drag him away. "Today Nene will take notes!"

Doll chuckled softly, "For the first time ever."

Nene laughed nervously, "Nene got scolded for not paying attention last night.."

Doll chuckled again, "That's no surprise, after all your mother IS the professor."

Nene pouted, crossing her arms ruefully, "Unfortunately, that's for sure."

"Well it's good that she scolds you, it means she cares about your well being and wants you to do good in school." He ran a hand over his scar and through his dark black hair. "I think your mom is nice."

Nene stuck out her tongue. "Nyeh, you are a weirdo, Doll! Who likes school? I for one says Nene is not!"

"Nene, you are a work of art, for sure." Doll laughed, following her, their elbows still interlocked.

They reached the school and took their seats. Doll sat near the back and began zoning as the teacher began lecturing. He tapped his pen on the notebook before him, "It was simply genius of me to place pages in the center of this notebook." He laughed silently, causing Nene to look over. He shook his head, mouthing 'nothing'. He glanced at the clock on the wall as he scribbled down another couple names.

As the hour passed slowly, Doll glanced at the wall. "Come on.. ring already.." His eyes wandered to Nene who had fallen asleep; drooling on her notes. He sighed and flipped to a different page.

"I guess I have to take notes for her now.. should have known.. after all a whole hour... she's lucky she lasted the first ten minutes."

Finally the bell rang and Doll jumped from his seat, ecstatic. Nene fell from her seat, looking around panicked, then blushing as she wiped the drool from the side of her lips. Doll laughed helping her up. She smiled sheepishly, pulling herself up with his hands.

"Nene fell asleep, didn't she?"

Doll laughed and nodded. "About eleven minutes into the lecture."

Nene blushed again, "Drat.." She rubbed the back of her head, "Well... at least it was longer than usually."

"Have you tried going to sleep earlier?" Doll scratched his chin thoughtfully.

Nene's face turned angry, "Nene sleeps enough! She even tried going to bed extra early! It's just every time she tries to learn, she falls asleep!"

Doll nearly forgot why Nene has so few friends, but it reoccured to him spontaneously. Nene's refferal to herself in the third and second person tended to disturb and bother people. She was a great girl, otherwise, her grades were average, but her looks were adorable. Doll in fact considered dating her once, but that would seem weird, since she had grown on him as more of a little sister. She looked much younger than she was.

Doll chewed on his lip thoughtfully, "Nene I got to get home.. I've got to make dinner tonight."

Nene stopped in front of Doll. "No fair! Doll never has time for Nene anymore!"

Doll sighed, "Nene you KNOW my mother is in the hospital. Father can't cook and well.." He chuckled, "I would like to see him eat."

Nene frowned, "It's still unfair, you only hang out with me on campus anymore.." She crossed her arms. "You should make more Nene time."

Doll frowned back at her, crossing his arms as he spoke. "Nene.. no means no. I just don't have the time anymore.."

Nene glared and turned around. "FINE! Then Nene will make less Doll time!"

Doll sighed. "If I had the time I would spend some with you, Nene.. I just don't, so deal!"

Ryuk chuckled, "Liar."

Nene sighed, crestfallen, "Fine, fine. See you later Doll." She stormed off.

"Fiery, that one." Ryuk chuckled.

Doll nodded, "Yeah she may seem mad.. but she'll be over it in two minutes."

Ryuk cackled, "I think I like her."

Doll nodded, "She's entertaing, that's for sure." He turned and started walking home. "Ryuk... Noone's following me is there?"

Ryuk blinked, "Huh, no. Why?"

Doll closed his eyes, still walking. "No reason other than curiosity."

Ryuk nodded, flying close behind him. "So, what's your plans for tonight?"

Doll chewed on his lip. "Oh, the usual.. the police don't suspect anything so far, so as far as I'm concerned, I'm safe."

Ryuk nodded, "I see... Shouldn't you be more careful though.. they should be investigating things soon."

Doll scoffed and snickered, "I'm not afraid of the police, Ryuk. As long as I use the Death Note, I'm safe."

"I wasn't talking about the police."

Doll eyed him through the corners. "Then who DID you mean, Ryuk."

"The SPK."

Doll paused a second then began laughing hysterically, "Let them try. I researched and the Kira information has been long burned since the death of Kira, himself."

Ryuk stared, "I'm not on your side, Doll, but I would advise not bursting into laughter like that. People will begin to suspect that you need to go to the hospital."

Doll nodded and stopped laughing so hard. "I know Ryuk, but that organiztion split up ten years ago, after Light Yagami's death." He rubbed the back of his head. "L is long dead, thanks to the previous Kira, so I have nothing to worry about."

"Near." Ryuk said bluntly.

"Near what?" Doll looked seriously and confused.

"Near, L's successor and the bringer of Kira's death." Ryuk responded slowly.

Doll rose an eyebrow, "Near retired a while ago, Ryuk. I know you guys don't get human news, but the fact is, Near announced that he is no longer willing to be a detective."

Ryuk laughed, "Fine, whatever, that's the last words of wisdom you get from me."

Doll nodded, "Thanks for the reminder, but I assure you that I have nothing to be worried about with Near."

Ryuk shrugged, "Heh, whatever."

The rest of the walk was silent as he returned home. "Dad, I'm home, how's mom?"

The older looking man nodded, "Fine I suppose.. she's able to eat again.. even if it is mush."

"That's great.. however you should get some sleep, you're so pale."

The man grunted, scratching his balding head, "I feel over fourty.."

Doll nodded, "Well that's what stress'll do to you." He started up the stairs, "I'm going to go do my homework, be back down in a couple hours to make supper."

The older man waved his hand, dissmissively as he said nothing.

Doll entered his room, locking the door behind him and sitting at his desk and opening a drawer pulling out a black notebook, "This is why I'm glad to be a single child." He laughed, tossing Ryuk an apple and turning on his T.V.


	3. Chapter 2

Ch.2

Cross sighed, kicking his feet up on the train's table. "Reach, why did I get stuck with you, the intellegent little, Near wannabe?"

Reach blushed and spoke quietly, looking down, "Wh-what do you mean?"

Cross rolled his eyes, "I mean you're the baffoon's baffoon."

Reach fidgeted, wincing in his seat, "I don't think Near's a baffoon, but.. you are entitled to your own opinion."

The taller, dark figure rolled his eyes again, "Get some backbone, kid."

Another man, this one with messy blond hair looked over lazily, "Lay off the kid, he IS only twelve."

Reach winced again, closing his green eyes. "I-It's okay.. He's my superior and.. he does h-have a point."

The other man pat the small redhead's hair. "It's okay, Cross is always moody and mean, so just ignore him. That's what I do."

"I'll keep that in mind, Adell." Cross sneered angrily.

Adell chuckled, "Take a chill-pill, yeesh."

Cross glowered, before looking out the window, "Damn are we there yet?"

Adell snickered, "That's more of Reach's age, Cross.."

Cross stood up, "Adell, shut the hell up before I make you."

"Uhmm.. g-g-guys, p-plesase c-calm down..." Reach stuttered.

Adell sighed and pulled the hat over his eyes, "Cross take a seat and shut up. You're being stupid again."

"You're DAMN lucky you have to be alive or I'LL be suspected of being Kira." Cross frowned, plopping down.

Adell laughed lightly, "Yeah, whatever Cross."

Reach laughed nervously, ~'m gonna die here.. aren't I?~

Near played with his hair as he looked out the window, "This seems so unlikely. How could Kira be back? All that was left of him was burned."

A tall man with blond hair bowed, fixing his glasses, "I'm not sure sir..."

"Alexandrue.. I told you to stop the bowing nonsense." Near remarked, not even looking at him.

"My apologies sir.."

~What's making her think this... It could all be coincedence... No..~ He narrowed his eyes, ~No.. it couldn't be.. could it...? She's right.. someone is being Kira... somehow..~

"Alex... get me some coffee... I need to think..."

The man nodded and left.

"Near, are we sure about this? I mean if Kira IS back and in the Kyoto reason, would it be wise to split up?" A petit girl with curly blonde hair asked as she furrowed her brows concerned. Her eyes were a brown in color and practically bolted to the door as another man stumbled.

Letting out a sigh of aggravation, Near nodded, "Though it might not seem wise.. it would be better. We could cover more ground when split up and besides that means less of a chance of Kira getting on to us, Page."

Page clicked her heels nervously, "But did we have to bring Poizon?" Her eyes wondered to the man who staggered to a window and wretched. Page scrunched her face in disgust and looked at Near with a pleading face.

"Poizon may be an incompetent drunk, but he's necesarry, I don't want to get my hands dirty, and he doesn't mind." Near said blankly as he placed a die ontop of his tower. "Besides, he's leading a different division to check out the old L.A. hang out of MIA Mello."

A look of awe stood on Page's face, "You mean Ryuko thought of everything?"

"Actually the LA idea was my idea, but I ran it across her and she agreed it was fisable." Near muttered quickly.

Another wretching sound heaved from Poizon as he held his head over a bucket. Page grimaced, then looked back at Near, "So who is going with Poizon's team anyways?"

"Well Poizon is definitely not going to be the head hancho, so I've picked a good handful of police officers and wammy graduates to help. For example, Fallen will be accompanying him with agents Tress Yokita and Juno Rafied." Near pulled out the pictures and set them on the table.

"I-I see." Page nodded nervously.

"I know it's alot to digest, Page, but everything will fall together, my plans are flawless." He paused as the phone rang. "Hold on a minute, Page, I need to take this." Pressing on the phone, he placed it to his ear, "N here." There was a long silence before Near replied, "I see.. how unfortunate.. yes we will send someone to investigate right away." With that, he hung up and twirled his hair some, "Okay.. change of plans, Kira struck a nearby prison. We're checking it out."

Page hesitantly nodded, "R-Right.."


End file.
